


A little destruction along the way

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: A little destruction never hurts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Sarcasm, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Worried Chris And Peter, Worried Peter, wining a bet, worried chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Chris and Peter are returning home from a day of errands when they get a call from Stiles, the only real problem with that is the fact that Stiles is screaming and there is the distinct sounds of shattering glass. Now the pair are in a race against time to get back to their house before it's too late to save the teen.





	A little destruction along the way

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of Teen Wolf fics lately and I seem to be on a kick with these three in particular. There's just something fun about writing them. I hope you all enjoy the fic and please feel free to leave comments, kudos and all other manner of awesomeness.

Peter and Chris had been gone the majority of the day, running errands. Or in Peter’s case annoying the hell out of Chris while Chris ran errands. Especially when it meant causing trouble at the man’s gun shop, at one point he had been sure that Chris would break down and just shoot him. Consequences be damned. Luckily for him those consequences, namly the fact that the man’s employees were there prevented his blood from being shed. At least that was what Chris had said, Peter chose to believe him simply because the man had promised further bloodshed if he didn’t stop right then and there. The fact that the man had put his hand on his sidearm where Peter ‘knew’ a gun was hidden on the man’s body just made the wolf grin. When the man’s employees weren’t watching he’d flashed his eyes taunting the hunter. Chris had given him quite the death glare in return.

Riding home had been full of lectures of which Peter interrupted consistently and constantly with witty and truthful remarks. Chris didn’t seem to agree with them, but that was alright with Peter. Nobody tended to believe what he said, it was their loss as far as he was concerned.

“I’m never bringing you with me again.”

Peter smirked. “Ah but you’ve said that before.” He pointed out to the hunter.

“And obviously I have forgotten that fact due to head trauma.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the man’s dramatics. “Come Christopher you haven’t had head trauma in nearly six months. A new record I think, we should celebrate.” He teased.

Chris sighed. “The fact that you know that bothers me.”

“The fact that I can remember the last time you’ve had head trauma bothers me as well. One’s lovers shouldn’t be able to mark such occasions on the calendar.” The wolf pointed out.

Chris smirked. “True.” He conceded. “Then again I can remember the last time you got wolfsbane poisoning.”

Peter huffed. “So can I.” The wolf sourly replied. “Hard to forget something like that.” 

Chris chuckled. “I told you to be careful.” The hunter ignored the glare he got from the wolf as he continued to drive. Luckily for Chris a small ping had them both glancing towards the center console where the hunters phone was set aside. Frowning the hunter didn’t bother to object as the wolf scooped up his phone and unlocked it.

“Hmm...”

“What?” Chris snapped. Not in the mood for anymore games as the wolf’s simple implicating noise had implied.

“It would seem that we have a burglar at home.”

Chris chuckled his mood improving in an instant. “Is that what we’re calling him now?”

Peter grinned back. “I could think of a few other choice words that I would prefer to use, but I suppose this will work for now.” He easily pulled up the teen’s number on Chris’s phone and called it. The security system had logged the boys Jeep pulling into the drive, but that was the extent of the alarms. Stiles more than likely already shutting off the others. Still the phone rang and rang. No answer.

Peter scowled down at the unanswered call.

“He’s probably busy Peter.” Chris soothed the wolf. “Or he forgot his phone in the jeep again.” He teased.

Peter chuckled. “That is the more likely outcome yes.”

As if by some psychic connection the phone now resting on Peter’s lap began to ring, Peter chuckled as he saw the Icon stating it was the teen they’d just been talking about.

“It would seem that the boy simply doesn’t know how to answer his phone before it goes to voicemail.” Peter murmured before he answered the call coolly.

“Hello Stiles.”

“CHRIS!” Peter jerked the phone away from his sensitive ears. “I’m not Chris swe-”

“CHRIS SHIT!” There was a clattering sound that had the wolf’s eyes flaring as he punched the button to put it to speaker.

“Stiles?” The hunter called back at the phone while trying to keep his gaze on the road. There was more crashing sounds followed by some rather colorful cursing. The sounds of cascading glass had their hearts in their throats.

“Stiles! What’s wrong?” The hunter’s tone rose as he grew more concerned. 

A single large crash preceded the call ending. Peter growled as his hand tightened on the phone, he quickly redialed even as Chris sped the car up. Going well over the posted speed limit as he attempted to get them back to the house faster. The call Peter initiated went straight to voicemail.

“His phone’s off.” Peter growled.

“Or destroyed.” Chris replied. “Whatever that crash was it was loud.”

Peter had to force his claws to not tear into the upholstery of the car even as he gritted out. “Faster Chris.”

The hunter revved the engine, taking turns way too fast to be safe. Chris swallowed even as he maneuvered the car around the bends.

“Check the security logs. Did anyone enter the house while we were away?”

Peter glanced down at the phone, having to force his claws back so he could safely access their security system. He glared as each system came back as being undisturbed before Stiles arrival.

“There’s nothing.”

“So either someone got through the defenses without setting off the alarms, knew the code to do it themselves or were just after Stiles and got in that way.”

Peter gave a small growl. “Was there any footage of his jeep?” Peter quickly tried to locate the camera feed, but all it showed was the boys jeep pulling into the drive at a faster rate than normal.

“He was in a hurry. His tires skidded.” He watched the teen throw the door to his jeep wide open and race to the door. The motion sensor cut out before he could see anything more. “He was alone, but it cut out before he entered the house.”

Chris cursed as he came around the final bend to the straight away that lead to their property. There was a good reason they lived far out into the preserve, not only for Peters benefit either. It made it easier to go overboard with defense, the only downside was it made them farther out from any help. The next five minutes were spent in near silence, the only noise the sound of the car engine throttling from the speeds Chris was pushing it too and the growling that Peter couldn’t contain.

“Open the gate.”

Peter was swift to key in the code before they came near the gate, wanting it open so they didn’t have to slow down. 

They tore through the gate only for Chris to slam on the breaks as they came to the house. The car was left idling as the pair jumped out, Stiles jeep door was open just as Peter had seen on the camera. The wolf was in his beta shift even as Chris was pulling his gun, both running to the door full sprint. Peter kicked open the door ignoring the fact that he’d broken the damn thing as he ran forward only to give a surprised grunt as he suddenly had to catch Stiles. His arms coming up under the boys legs as Stiles arms went around his neck at the same time that Stiles kissed him passionately. Peter had to be careful of his fangs as the boy’s tongue plundered into his own, Chris had come to stand beside them gun still out and a confused expression on his face.

“Stiles?”

The boy pulled back a wide grin on his face. “Hi!”

Peter growled. “What is going on?” His face returned to human even as he continued to hold the boy against himself. Stile just grinned down at him.

“I got it.”

“Got it?” Chris tucked his gun away after giving the entry way a final sweep, it was clear that whatever ‘threat’ they had assumed was waiting for them wasn’t there. Turning his attention back to his lovers found Stiles nodding quickly.

“Yeah.” He grinned before lunging forward to kiss Peter again, the wolf was quiet amicable to the show of affection despite his own confusion. Chris smirked at the pair.

“Stiles can you explain what’s going on? We thought someone had broken in.”

Stiles pulled back. “Huh?” He frowned. “Broken in? Dude this place is like fort knox,no one is getting in here.” It was then that the boy seemed to notice his surroundings, his eyes widening at the sight of the front door. “Damn you broke the door.” He gazed down at Peter with a grin. 

Chris shared an exasperated look with Peter. The wolf jostled the boy in his arms. “What had you screaming into the phone? You didn’t answer when I called back.”

Stiles glanced behind him. “Oh...Yeah that.”

“Yes that.” Peter replied dryly.

Stiles patted the wolfs shoulder and Peter carefully let the boys form slide down his own until Stiles feet hit the floor. Stiles was blushing now, but not for the sensuous slide of their bodies. The teen bit his lip.

“Stiles?” Chris came forward to card his fingers through the boys hair. “What’s going on?”

Stiles sighed as he turned away and headed into the other room, leaving Chris to share a bemused look with Peter before following after the boy. They soon found out the source of the crash. Peter snorted at the sight of the weapon cabinet that was broken, glass everywhere. Chris sighed in relief. “It didn’t hurt you when it fell did it?”

Stiles shook his head. “Good. Now how did it fall?”

Stiles blushed. “Uh...Gravity?”

Peter chuckled.

“Shut up Zombiewolf, he wouldn’t know I was lying without you.” He pointed an angry finger at the wolf.

“Trust me pup he didn’t need my senses to know that was a lie. And even if I hadn’t ‘given you away’ you just did.”

Chris smirked as Stiles attempted to argue the wolf's point. “Stiles. The cabinet?”

The teen sighed. “I crashed into it while racing to the bedroom.”

“And why were you racing to the bedroom?”

Stiles hummed as he looked away from their intrigued faces.

“Stiles.” Chris prompted with a firmer tone.

The teen sighed. “Cause I’m an idiot.”

Peter frowned. “Why do you say that?” He came forward to wrap an arm around the boys back, forcing his chin up to look at him when Stiles attempted to look away.

“Cause I didn’t even stop to think that your car wasn’t here, so you obviously weren’t either.”

“Ah. Well you forgot that my car is in the garage. It was a distinct possibility that I was here even if Chris wasn’t.”

Stiles thought about that a moment before shrugging. “I guess.”

“What had you so excited?” The hunter prompted the boy. “Had to be something good if you’re knocking over a gun cabinet.” Chris was busy examining the damage to the cabinet and the items which had been inside it, too busy to notice what happened next.

Stiles flushed, turning to bury his head in Peter’s shoulder. The wolf laughed when he heard the boys muttered. ‘that’s not the only one’

Chris scowled at the wolf as he glanced up from the cabinet, knowing he was missing something. Peter shook his head as he lead Stiles towards a nearby couch in the living room. Settling the boy onto his own lap, he wrapped an arm around the boys waist to keep him there even as Chris came to join them.

“Stiles what happened?”

The teen smile brightened. “I got it.”

“What it are you talking about pup?” Peter nudged the boy with his nose as he scented the side of the boys head. Stiles sighed as the wolf did that.

“I got the scholarship.”

Peter stilled, pulling back to stare into the boys bright eyes. “You did?”

Stiles nodded. “I did.”

Chris laughed. “For that I can forgive the demolition of my cabinet.” 

Stiles smiled back at him. “Both of them?” He asked impishly.

“What?” The hunter frowned. 

Stiles blushed before pointing down the hall. Chris turned frown still in place until he paled as he noticed the boy pointing towards their bedroom. Where another cabinet was.

“Damn it.” He tore off down the hallway.

“He’s gonna be mad.” Stiles muttered.

“Mostly for not having secured it to the wall as I suggested in the first place, but forget that.” Peter jostled the boy. “I’m proud of you pup.” He kissed the boys head only to grin when Stiles twisted to straddle his body. Stiles grinned back at him.

“I believe I was promised a reward if I got the scholarship.”

“Were you?” The wolf hummed. “And just who gave you such an idea?”

Stiles grinned. “Just someone who thought it would be fair to barter a particular game if I didn’t get it.” Stiles leaned forward to kiss the wolf chastely.

“Hmm I suppose your right, shame I lost. I do love hunting you.” The wolf flashed his eyes.

The teen rolled his own. “Please the full moons in like three days, we both know how that’s going to end.”

Peter chuckled. “So true. So then pup what are you going to ask for?” The wolf’s grin was turning rather feral at the thought of what the boy might request. It wasn’t as if he didn’t gain anything from their little bet.

Stiles hummed to himself as he canted his hips back, Peter's arms coming around to support him lest he fall backwards off the wolfs lap. “I’ll have to think about it, I mean there’s so many things we haven’t tried just ye-”

“STILES!”

Stiles went pale. “Changed my mind. Save me from Chris.”

The wolf threw his head back and laughed, Stiles smacked his chest. “I’m not joking.” The sounds of heavy footsteps had Stiles scrambling off the wolfs lap and bolting around the couch heading straight for the front door. Chris stormed into the room only to see Peter grinning.

“Where’d he go?”

Peter leaned back to point at the front door. Chris gave a nod.

“He wanted me to save him from you as his reward.”

Chris stopped mid step to look at the wolf appraisingly, silently asking if the wolf intended to do that. Peter grinned. “You shot me.” He gave a wounded gasp while placing his hand over his heart. Chris chuckled at the wolfs dramatic lie. “He’s going to know that’s a lie when you don’t have a bullet hole in your shirt let alone blood on you.” 

Peter hummed. “What I think is your wasting time talking to me instead of catching him.”

Chris turned and sighed at the front door. “He’s long gone by now his jee-” A tinkling sound had him looking back. Peter smirked as he jangled the boys keys.

“Wow. Did he even realize you stole those?”

Peter smirked. “I believe he was too busy enjoying my hands on his ass to notice.”

Chris snorted at the wolfs simply retort.

“I lost the bet.” Peter went on, shrugging to the hunter. “I have far more to gain this way.”

Chris gave him a smirk. “Which way did he go?” Peter pointed the other direction. “Heartbeat is about a mile out, he’s gotten better at running.” He idly commented with pride in his voice. Chris made for the door only to pause at the open door. “I’ll let you have first crack at him if you catch him.”

The hunter smirked as he watched the wolf leap over the couch he’d been idly reclined in to tear out the door, leaving Chris to follow shouting after the wolf. “Don’t make it easy on him.”

“Never do!” The wolf shouted back. 

The hunter hummed to himself as he walked calmly after the wolf, he was sure they could have some fun with the teen out in the woods before officially celebrating in the house. Chris chuckled when he heard a loud scream of ‘TRAITOR’ off in the distance. He had plans for that boy tonight, not only for scaring them witless. The fact that the boy managed to destroy not one, but two of his cabinets just made his punishment all the worse. Him and Peter were going to have a very good night.

 


End file.
